Flash!
by MissKagome
Summary: The Inu-Gang plays a World war 2 reenacting game outside at night. Talk about Miroku's wandering hand, Try the stick he is using for a weapon! One-Shot. Non violent or relating to real graphic war.
1. Default Chapter

(This is a game that The Inu-gang will play. My friends and I made it up. It has to do with reenacting World war 2.)  
  
"Alright Sango, Go! 1..2..3..4,"  
  
"Hey Miroku! You're counting to fast." Sango yelled at him as she took off running into the darkness. 'Why oh why did I have to get stuck being the last to go before MIROKU?' Sango pondered. She normally wouldn't mind it to much, but being the "Accident" that happened the other night, well let's just say she was trying to keep her distance from the perverted monk.  
  
Miroku smiled amorously as he remembered a brief glimpse of Sango's nicely toned body. It was the other day when Sango was bathing in the hot springs.  
  
He didn't mean to see her like that, Honest! It was a fatal mistake.  
  
Defiantly fatal for him, because the red mark on his face is still working on fading.  
  
Miroku finished counting and ran off the porch, In search of his other German fellows.  
  
It was a lukewarm summer night. Lighting bugs were flashing green all around, and the moon was as bright as the sun.  
  
Kagome stiffened her back up against the large oak tree she was hiding behind.  
  
She heard someone coming.  
  
Click-clack!  
  
No answer.  
  
'They must be a German!' Kagome thought wearily as the footsteps quickened their pace towards her.  
  
They had been playing for only a few minutes and she was going to get shot already. She couldn't believe it!  
  
"Flash!" A voice quietly said above her.  
  
"Thunder." Kagome replied, her voice lower then a whisper.  
  
It was Inuyasha, he was on the tree branch a little ways above her.  
  
"Move over a bit." Inuyasha said, a little too loud as his feet noisily shuffled on the ground as he tried lean closer against the tree.  
  
"Shhh! Inuyasha, I think there is a German near by." Kagome quieted him.  
  
Kagome saw Inuyasha's face nod in the dark, so with that over she turned back to try and scope out the German.  
  
"Bam." Came Miroku's voice, from the other side of the tree.  
  
"Hey! Miroku, watch where you are putting that thing!" Kagome squealed with horror as the end point of the stick Miroku was using for a gun, poked her in her behind.  
  
"Bam, Bam!" Inuyasha said as he held up his stick and fired at Miroku.  
  
"Damn! I was just getting the hang of this!." Miroku sighed as he held his stick in the air with kagome to show that they were dead.  
  
"And I can't believe I have to walk alone with you in the dark. Oh well, at least Kagome is here this time." Came Sango's voice as she joined them, her stick raised high in the air also to show she was dead.  
  
Miroku put a hand to the red mark on his face and gave a small giddy laugh.  
  
"Inuyasha get you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No Shippo." Sango replied as she watched her footing. She had already tripped once.  
  
Kagome looked around their surroundings as they edged their way to the porch to go pick again.  
  
"So, it's just Inuyasha and Shippo out there huh?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yep," Sango replied with a laugh. "And to think, Me a powerful demon slayer got run down by a small Fox demon. I wonder what luck Inuyasha will have."  
  
Suddenly there were a few "Bams." Then it was dead silent.  
  
"Who got who I wonder?" Kagome told Sango.  
  
Then the yelling began.  
  
"WELL," Inuyasha hollered. "Did I get ya?"  
  
"I think I shot you fist!" Shippo called back.  
  
"No way you little runt! I defiantly got you first!"  
  
"Not so!"  
  
"Yes so!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"FOR HEAVES SAKES YOU BOTH ARE DEAD!" Sango yelled at them.  
  
Kagome laughed at the site of Inuyasha's tousled and twig/leaf filled hair as his angry face came into view.  
  
Shippo followed cautiously after.  
  
"Let's call it over for the night." 


	2. Author's note to YuniX2

(Author's note)

To YuniX-2

I wasn't able to post a note, but I did review one, so if you didn't see it this is it.

I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am that you were offended by this. We friends who play the game don't play right over wrong, we just play, and whoever we are, we are. But, I do NOT like war. And I'm very sorry again that this offended you, but this story will probably seem ok to some people, and not to others. I didn't write this story carelessly not knowing about the hardships in war, or the effects it had on everybody and what they went through. I know about World War II. I am not an idiot, and it offended me by the way you came on to this, accusing me of something which you have no idea about. If I didn't know or understand something important like that, then I wouldn't write about it. I was just writing this as something my friend's and I have done, which had some funny things in it, not about war. When my friend's and I used to play that game, we weren't really serious, we didn't dress up or anything else like that. We didn't use any bad words against the sides, or make up plans like a real war.

We picked from a hat and went out to find our teams, and that is about it.

You seemed to have thought that I had no idea about some of the Germans being bad, while others were good.

I already know that, and I also know that even today not all American troops fighting in the war for what's "Right" are good people. Just like walking outside today, some are bad and some are good.

It doesn't matter which side, but who you are inside.

I personally thought it was very sad that Lots of Germans were forced into war when they didn't want to be. (Same goes for every single war that has happened on this earth.)

I was not writing about war, I was writing about a pretend make believe battle between the sides of World War II, no violence, no hatred, that included a fluffy set of characters making the game something fun and not horrible.

And, as you will notice in my writing, I did not use any German words from the war that I know might offend any Germans/other people.

As you can see, when writing the story it was in both the German's and the American's point of view. Also, it often drifted away from the storyline in thoughts/other not relating to the war. I only know one of the reviewers, but as for me I know that I am not any religion. But that does not mean that I don't respect other people. I'm just simply writing different beliefs and views of something. As you can see, for my respect of war related things, I did not mention anything cruel about the situations or people. I could understand how you might be offended by the game I (used) to play once in a while, but it might be better to review with your most deep concern if I offended by placing a name or something. Which I did not. I was just writing about a game we played, not what I dedicated my life to. Not what I quite believe in. Thank you for your concern, and again I am sorry. I hope that this doesn't make a bad bond between us for any further talk about other story matter.

One more thing.

I am respecting you and other Jewish people's beliefs by trying not to write an in depth, detailed, and violent war story, and also trying to understand how you are feeling. I think it would be nice for you to respect my not being Jewish and having different beliefs with the way I'm going to portray things by not jumping at me ranting with only the satisfaction that you found I wrote something sort of like World war II, and that you think I'm clueless when it comes to war.

Thank you for taking the time to read this. MissKagome


End file.
